Taking Care of Love
by beautymarked
Summary: RoryLogan... This chapter brings an airplane ride-and some thoughts on the essence of a Gilmore Girl...Please R
1. Love, maybe

Disclaimer: I own nothing-wish I did, but I don't sadly!

* * *

For Rory Gilmore life was uneventful and nothing ever seemed to happen. This all changed in her life when she slept with Dean. Life went on, but barely with constant whispers and stare that never seemed to stop-yet Rory and Dean were happy. Life couldn't have been better until the day Rory met Logan Huntzeberger. Sure he made her angry and question everything but he was her equal and kept her on her toes.

Logan even helped her find adventure and with an article she was trying to write on the Life and Death Brigade which he just so happened to be a part of. Needless to say, she jumped off a building with him and made her life just a pinch more exciting-a story to tell her kids one day.

Not long after, her grandparents realized she was dating Dean-who to their standards was hardly good enough for their granddaughter. They sought out the help of fellow Yale Alumni-or so they said-to find Rory possible suitor's and did just that with a party. As she attended and realized she was the only young woman, she was introduced to many prosperous young men-who basically made her want to die. One even cornered her, trying to hit on her with his high achievements and "charm", but lucky for her Logan had come to her rescue once again!

That wouldn't be the only time he saved her that night-with the help of his friends, they created a small party of their own with Champaign and goodies leaving the parents to make their own entertainment. Losing track of time, Rory forgot about her planned date with Dean. When she realized this, her new friends wanted to meet him so they all came to the front to welcome Dean and meet Rory's boyfriend. Unfortunately, Dean realized too late that he didn't belong in her world and dumped her in front of all of her new friends.

Logan rescued her again with more Champaign and a "Cheer up Rory" party that would hopefully get her mind off the loser. Needless to say she got drunk and had to take a limo home with her new friends. Now that brings us up to speed and up to the point where Rory is stumbling up her front lawn.

"Let me help you ace," Logan calls as he leaved the limo and shuts the door grabbing Rory's arm to steady her.

"Thanks-hiccup- I needed some help," she leaned onto him as he walked her up the drive and led her up the stairs.

"Not a problem ace, are you going to be okay?" he asked setting her on the steps. Unexpectedly she began to bawl and slumped to the stairs covering her face with her hands.

"My boyfriend just broke up with me didn't he?" she asked trying to remember the night. She sobbed and leaned onto Logan who wrapped his arms around her shoulder. She shivered as he touched her.

"Sorry Ace, but I'm afraid he did," Logan said with a sigh and tightened his grip on Rory's shoulders. She dropped her head onto his shoulder and let out a huge sigh.

"Thanks for being here tonight-you saved me from thinking about it," Rory gave him a tender kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime Ace, did you want me to help you inside?" he asked pulling her up from the stairs.

"Yes, I will definitely need help getting up," she laughed standing up with a new buzz.

"Take it easy their ace-baby steps," he cooed in her ear as he walked her to the front. Finding the door open, he pushed through and led her inside.

"My room is this way," Rory said pointing to her right and began to stumble.

"Okay," he grabbed onto her shoulders and slowly led her into the room. He sat her on the bed and within moments passed out. As he left the room, he bumped into Lorelei who didn't look pleased at all.

"And you are?" she asked watching him slip out of Rory's room.

"Logan. Logan Huntzeberger, I attend Yale and am on the newspaper with Rory," he said smoothly making his way to the door.

"So she looks like she had fun tonight," she commented remembering her stumbling daughter.

"Uh, not so much. That idiot boy friend of hers seemed to feel the need to dump her in front of us," Logan shook his head at the memory and returned his gaze to Lorelei.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding, I'll kill him!" she said as a look of anger crossed her face.

"Yes, well I best be going, nice to meet you Ms. Gilmore," Logan stepped out the door but Lorelei called to him first.

"Thanks for looking out for her, you're a good friend," and with that Logan gave Lorelei a smile and left the house.

* * *

Rory woke up to the smell of her favourite beverage, coffee, filling her room with its sweet aroma. She sat up slowly feeling a head rush as she grabbed for the drink by her bed-side.

"Morning child of mine," Lorelei greeted from a chair in Rory's bedroom. Sipping her own drink she continued, "so I met your friend Logan last night,"

"Yeah?" Rory nodded and drank down her coffee warming up her petite frame.

"He's a nice guy bring you home," she mentioned sipping her coffee once more.

"Yes, very!" Rory said softly as her eyes lit up at the thought of him.

"Heard about that asshole Dean too," Lorelei added causing Rory's happiness to drop.

"Ugh! Dean, you mean boy that dumped me in front of a room of boys?" she questioned jokingly.

"Ex boyfriend Dean! That would definitely be the one! Oh honey I'm so sorry about him," Lorelei answered.

"Don't say I told you so, I already get it," Rory said quickly resting her head on the head bored.

"I know, wasn't gonna!" she responded in her defense.

"Good, so how was your dinner with Luke?" Rory changed the subject and relaxed.

"Hectic! His sister and her husband came over and decided to start fighting-ruining our dinner. But I must say, Luke is a great cook!" Lorelei said happily.

"Good to know-but I kind of already did-best burgers," she commented after her mother's words of wisdom.

"Okay kiddo, I best be getting ready. Are you staying for the weekend or heading back to Yale?" Lorelei asked as she stood up.

"I'm going home this morning-I have a lot of studying that I didn't bring home. Thanks for the offer though!" she said and sipped her coffee.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you next week," she kissed her daughter on the forehead and left the room.

"Bye mom," she yelled, making her head ache.

Lorelei popped her head in the door, "Bye sweetie-make me proud and kick some butt this week!" she smiled happily and disappeared from the door. Rory sighed and slipped out of bed dressing slowly-trying to avoid extra movements.

* * *

"Rory, you're home? I thought you'd be staying in Star's Hollow," Paris asked as she saw Rory come through the apartment door.

"No, I had studying to do, you know how it goes. So what'd you do yesterday?" she asked cheerfully.

"Uh nothing," Paris said obviously hiding something. She closed her bedroom door slightly and closed the robe around her tighter.

"Okay then," Rory passed through the room and went to her bed.

"Paris, you sexy lady come back to bed," a voice called from her bedroom. Smiling, she went into her room and shed her robe.

Rory unpacked the bag she had and collapsed onto her bed, her thoughts drifting to Logan. He was really great helping her out last night and keeping her mind off Dean. He seemed to actually care about her, to give a damn. A sudden knock came rapping at her window. Rory turned quickly to see an envelope marked 'Ace' and knew it could have been from only one person.

* * *

A/N: Please review! I would greatly appreciate your thoughts. 


	2. A Proposition and A Crush

The envelope on her window was loosely attached to the siding and if not taken quickly would probably fall off. Rory peeled the envelope off as she brought it into her room and a small piece of parchment sat in the envelope with a short message.

_Be ready at 6, I'll come for you_

_-Master and Commander_

Rory laughed at the piece of paper-she didn't even know how she was supposed to dress for such an occasion. Knowing the little she did about Logan, however, told her to choose something more flirtatious and formal. Rory checked her watch to see how much time she actually had- it was nearly 4 o'clock. Sighing deeply, she went to the bathroom to shower and pretty herself.

The time passed quickly as Rory readied herself for whatever Logan was scheming. She had chosen a cute green cocktail dress that made her skin look brighter and her eyes 'pop'. She curled her hair loosely at the ends and wore small earrings. Right on time, a knock came at the door and Rory hurried to open it.

Logan's body looked amazing in a lavish Armani tux that seemed to make him look even sexier than before. Smiling broadly, he entered into the dorm room and surveyed his surroundings.

"You look great Rory, I'm glad you chose to go formal," he commented leading her out of the apartment byslipping her arm between his.

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked stepping into the snazzy sports car that Logan had ushered her into.

"You'll see! Don't be afraid ace, I've got you covered," he whispered into her ear making a shiver tumble up and down her spine.

She tried to avoid the fact that he was beginning to get under skin; she really didn't need this now. Rory had only been dumped less than twenty four hours ago and hadn't even really thought what it would do to her. Sure it was probably better that way, but she still wanted time to herself. Logan gave her a flashy, yet comforting grin that made her relax slightly. Her shoulders had been tense but they now felt light as if a great weight had been lifted. Dating Dean had been stressful-maybe being without him would put her body, mind and heart at ease.

As the car came to a halt, Rory looked around desperately for some sort of clue-all she could see was a deserted park. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Well Rory, why don't you come see!" he flashed a simple grin and came around to her side to open the car door. He helped her from the car and led her to a small bench not far away. She looked up to see a black sky with small glimmers of light.

"It's the stars, what about them?" she asked annoyed he'd dragged her all this way just to see the stars.

"You know, being adventurous doesn't have to involve extreme stunts you know. It's about taking risks, but also being relaxed. So, how about taking a risk?" he asked coyly and put out his hand for her to grab.

"What kind of risk?" she questioned looking around for some sort of clue.

"Ah, but that's part of the risk-not knowing what we're about to do!" he smiled again, this time pulling her to a standing position and wrapped her arms around his neck, and his arms around her waist. Slowly he began to dance with her in the middle of the park.

"How is this risky Logan? There is no one here!" she said pulling closer to him and checking the surroundings.

"So I lied. I Needed an excuse you for you to wrap your arms around me," he joked subtly making her blush.

"You know, you're a sly one!" she winked and stopped dancing. "But seriously, why did you bring me here?"

"Well Rory, I have a proposition for you," he said causing her to chuckle slightly.

"A proposition? What kind of proposition might that be?" she smiled inching closer to him.

"That of which we date each other- it's a risk I think we both should take," he said seriously.

"What? But we hardly know each other, plus there's the whole Dean thing- I don't know if I'm quite ready to da-," she began but Logan cut her off with a kiss which stopped her talking abruptly.

He held her tightly and she fell deep into the kiss as if she were Alice in Wonderland falling into the rabbit hole. The pit of the kiss was deep and sensuous making her gasp for air when they had finally reached the end.

"That was better than I anticipated. Then again, you not screaming at me and trying to kill me for kissing you is better than anything," he joked as he gave her very little breathing space.

"Unhuh…that was definitely unexpected Logan," she said in a faint whisper.

"That's what I aim for, the unexpected… and you my dear Ace are one that I hardly expected to be so sensuous with kisses- I expected you to be more of… a…Mary," he said loudly shocking her to a memory of Tristan.

She'd hardly thought of him since he left, in fact she'd forgotten him. Memories of a kiss on the piano bench and of rehearsal for Romeo and Juliet lingered on her mind. She touched her lips at the memory and was brought back to reality when Logan kissed her yet again. He was a good kisser, she had to admit, and she did like the side of her that he brought out. He was an adventure, a lot like Tristan, but different in a unique way- a way that was just for her.

She pulled away this time and looked deeply into his eyes, "You know, you remind me of someone,"

"Oh yeah, who would that be?" he chimed with his coy grin.

"That would be a boy I went to school with who pestered me beyond belief. But he was a playboy and I was so much more naïve, therefore I avoided him, much like I avoid you," she said with a slight chuckle.

"Ah, so I see I'm compared to an ex boyfriend when we aren't even dating, yet- how weird," he said with a sigh.

"I think I'm going to have to ponder about you,"

"Ponder, my you are so much cuter than I could have ever imagined. And trust me- I've imagined," he said regretting his last words. "That didn't come out right," he said as she laughed uproariously.

"Wow, talk about a stalker!" she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "A stalker who I just so happen to have a crush on," she blushed slightly and bowed her head.

"So then that's a yes to my proposition?" he asked.

"That's a hell yeah!" she joked which caught him off guard. He had no idea what he was getting himself into and neither did she. They both, however, enjoyed the sense of adventure that they would so treacherously be adventuring on!

A/n: Please review!!!


	3. What is Love, Anyway?

Love- have you ever really wondered what this is? Sure there's a definition for it from Webster: (ahem) "A feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person with whom one is disposed to make a pair; the emotion of sex and romance." The key words there would be "the emotion of sex and romance".

It's really funny to think that we confuse love as to be coming from our heart and soul, when really it's from our sex organs and desires. Now this is pretty blunt, and I do apologize, but it is true.

So when someone says those famous three little words, little as if we think them little- hah yeah right- "I love you!" every woman melts and cries with happiness. Okay so that's a tad dramatic but its true- we seem to confuse our feelings, our irrational feelings rather, with that of an emotion of love.

I think love is more of a feeling, a desire if you will. Love isn't something real, it's an impossibility that people admit to when they think they should say it or think that they _feel_ it.

How is this relative to Rory and Logan's relationship? Well let's just say a little birdie told me that Logan was in love with Rory! Another thing that seems to be wrongly used, "in love" seems to translate, at least in this age, as "I want you in my pants!" There, I said it- and it's true!

That's what Rory thought too as she contemplated her past love life yet again and what she was getting herself into…

* * *

Rory sat at her desk staring at the page of a book, she had read it over about five times and couldn't seem to retain any of the information. Her mind kept wandering back to the date she'd been on with Logan the other night. After she'd accepted his proposition, they danced around the park gaily and laughed at the banter they created. It was playful yet sensuous- so much fun to endure that apparently Rory didn't want to let it go!

To Rory, life was simple- you study, eat, DRINK COFFEE, study some more, go to class and flirt, I mean banter, with Logan Huntzberger. This was easy for her to do and made life fun. That day though, the day after the big date and the start of their "coupledom" Rory began to wonder about relationships, hers to be more specific.

In the past, she'd been with Dean, she loved Dean. Or did she? It was never about sex, because they were too young- well not ready for it then. That didn't stop the making out or groping though- have no fear lovers. That was when they were young though, but not long ago it had changed- they slept together and that was all she could think about.

Sex is a funny thing- once it happens, it becomes your focus for a while and thank goodness Rory lived far enough away that it didn't consume her being. Meanwhile poor Dean was left in Stars Hollow to dwell on his broken marriage and the affair he'd begun. Oh no! But, did Rory truly love him? And what was, is love anyways? Is it an emotion that comes with sex and relationships? Is it a feeling of desire and want?

This was a lot for Rory to think about and was making her studying even harder to concentrate on.

She closed her book and blinked to remove images of her and Dean having sex. They haunted her dreams at times- times when she was hot and bothered, missing him. Was she really missing him? Or was she missing the sex and her part of him?

This was just not leaving Rory alone today to she left her apartment for some air and hopefully a distraction. Luckily that distraction came quickly with one Logan Huntzberger.

"Hey there Ace, why aren't you studying?" Logan asked mocking her study habits. So she was a bit of a study freak, she couldn't help liking to know things and being prepared.

"I couldn't concentrate," she gave him a coy smile which he responded to immediately.

"Thinking about me again, geeze Gilmore that's almost stalking style!" he laughed finishing with his signature grin.

"It's a good thing we're dating then," she said closing the space between them and licking her lips.

"Yes, how good of you to remind me," he stepped into her personal space and gave him a look that dared him to come even closer.

He took that challenge and immediately crashed his lips to hers sending a driving spark up and down her body. It was like fireworks had exploded within her and he was definitely the fire! The kiss was quite intense as he backed her up against a nearby wall and hovered over her mouth before crashing once again to her lips.

* * *

Pause

And here I make my case in point- Logan's "love" for Rory is being displayed by his sexual side. Which many of us seem to use to display this so called affection of "love".

So here's the confusing part of the word- what about completely platonic friendships where we love our friends, or we love our family. Ah, now my young Jedi you are catching on to how this word is misused and wrongly defined. Love's definitions should read, "A feeling that we use when we think we feel something but truly we don't know what it means or how to use it," That my friends, is a far better definition for the word and you all know it!

Continue

* * *

Rory's world was spinning, she was getting lost in this **lustful **world that she couldn't seem to shake- and she liked that! That's what drew Rory to Logan, what made her say yes. He had his sweet moments, but damn was he sexy and passion filled. That was what really floated her boat, what really rocked her world.

Logan seemed to feel the same but for different reasons. Rory was an interesting character- she's innocent without trying, yet she has a great adventurous side that he knew he could pull out of her with a little effort. She was sexy because she had intelligence and wit. She was the perfect woman!

Reality struck them like lightening- rather the sound of thunder that came from the clouds above. Tiny droplets of rain hit Rory's crimson cheeks like a dripping faucet. She tore away from Logan and immediately turned her face to the sky. Rain was one very beautiful thing to her. She began to spin like a child and this drove Logan crazy. He joined her quickly and began to spin her around in his arms.

* * *

Stop

How do we know if we're in love when we're young? We act like children but say we're adults, therefore are we able to love, like adults, when we're children? That is to say if such a matter of love is something real.

Continue

* * *

A very soaked Rory stopped spinning and fell to the muddy ground, again like a stubborn child. Logan followed suit and kissed her softly as he fell to the ground. She giggled loudly and it made him smile at her. She really was beautiful, like a porcelain doll that never grows old. She had child like features with an adult personality. How was it that Rory Gilmore accomplished these two very different things? That was one thing Logan vowed to find out and a reason that would keep him studying the mystery of one Rory Gilmore.

* * *

A/N: I know this is differently written, but I thought it was kind of interesting and a subject that was brought up in my English class a few days ago! I hope you like it! Please Review! 


	4. The Fear of Falling Hard

Have you ever wondered what really attracts us to the opposite sex? I mean some say, well most say, it's the eyes that really get us to be attracted. The eyes are the windows to our souls. So does this mean that when we experience love at first sight it's not just based on superficial or sexual attraction to a person?

Love at first sight- there really is no such thing, especially after the whole debate Rory had going on in her head about love itself.

Love at first sight- more like lust at first sight. Or again, "I want you in my pants" at first sight. It is the truth though, no one can fall in love that fast- seeing and connecting with someone's eyes- soul to soul, for a mere second and bam, you've fallen in love?

Give me a break! Sure, let's say that we believe in the whole eyes are the windows to the souls thing that these people say is true, (who are these people anyway- more on that later), then by connecting souls for mere seconds can make you fall in love.

What if that person is really attractive but has an ugly soul- would you be turned off by their ugly soul? And can you even tell if someone's soul is ugly by connecting with the window to that soul? Confused yet? I haven't even begun!

I think attraction begins from the head down- we are always drawn to a person's face. Undoubtedly the beauty of their eyes. Eyes are a big thing- they showcase a certain beauty and can change emotion while the rest of your face stays the same. If we really delve into the subject of eyes, they show your feelings in them when you least expect it.

Then after the eyes we move to a very sensuous part of our body- the lips. Ah the lips, the mere things that connect two people on an extreme intimacy level without sacrificing our sexual selves. If this is such an intimate gesture, then why do people take it so lightly? Why do people hop from lips to lips (so to speak), without feeling a tinge of remorse or self pity?

My thoughts on this would be they've learned to forget about their first kiss- that one moment, that very scary moment when you enter a world of sexuality you felt left out of before. The magic of touching someone else, that feeling of heat and passion that falls upon you and you leave yourself for just one short moment and then come back to find a different person.

Once that first kiss has happened, the barrier has been broken for future kisses and other sexual advancements to occur. Then those who hop from person to person must like the excitement they get from each new kiss, as if each different person gives them a new adventure, as if they experience their first kiss all over again.

Or they just don't like the idea of having a long term partner to themselves, to advance sexually together, instead of on their own. I pity those who hop from relationship to relationship and who don't have that connection every time they kiss someone that they want that one person to be the only person they kiss for the rest of their lives.

Rory Gilmore had felt just that, a sense of never wanting to kiss anyone else, the first time she had kissed Logan. It may seem silly, or naïve to think you can be with someone from college and stay together for the rest of your lives- but it's happened before.

The ironic thing was that Logan felt the same way, as if she was the first girl he had ever kissed. When he was honest with himself, he realized he was actually nervous to kiss her, he wanted to so badly that finally his nerves dispersed and he crashed his lips to hers. That was one of the happier moments in his life, the moment he realized he could fall in love, the moment he realized he was in love.

They say only fools rush in, well that is true, but they also say you're a fool to fall in love. Being a fool is one thing that Rory couldn't help but be around Logan Huntzberger. She exhumed foolishness around him, she couldn't stop. She was giddy at the mention of his name; she loved the whispers he said into her ear. She even loved how he aggravated her beyond belief.

Being in love with Logan was one thing, but actually admitting to loving him was a whole other story.

Why is it so hard to admit you're in love with someone? I mean not all people have this problem, but why do we fall in love with the people we least expect to? Like you could know someone your whole life, and not even realize you love them until it's too late. That at least seems to be a common theme in romance films these days.

So, when Rory thought about her love for Logan, she was confused. How could she have fallen in love with a playboy? The one guy she hated the most, she seemed to love the most. Was it the way he looked at her, or the way he smiled? No. Was it the way he spoke to her, or the way he riled her up? Maybe. Was it the fact that he seemed to only have love for her, and seemed to ignore every other girl around him? That has to be it.

It was an unexpected thing though- to have fallen in love with a guy that you thought you disliked, but really deep down you had like this humongous crush on him. I'd say Rory had fallen hard, fallen hard for one Logan Huntzberger.

Now, when they say you fall hard in love with someone, what exactly does that mean? Is it that you actually fall around them and hurt yourself blinded by the painlessness of love? Hmm, that seems too literal for such a symbolic thing. Maybe it's being so vulnerable that if they didn't reciprocate your feelings then you'd be crushed and die or your heart would go hard and cold. Maybe that's the reason that some people are afraid to fall in love, for the sheer reason of being afraid of getting hurt.

Why is it that when we know someone loves us back the way we love them, we always fear getting hurt? They promise they love us, or that they care deeply about us, they even show us, yet we still fear the pain of break up. Why is that? Why, as human beings, can't we get past the fact that love hurts and we can't stop that?

Rory feared this most- getting hurt by Logan because she was falling too hard, too fast. In her past she'd been hurt. No not physically like some crazy, abusive boyfriend, but emotionally. Her past two boyfriends had really emotionally scarred her.

Dean- he broke up with her, that hurt. He got married but started an affair with her. That really hurt. Do men think that we are attracted to being "the other woman"? Because it's hard enough being he woman, let alone the other woman.

Then there's Jess- he left her. He left her. He left her. There's nothing else but the leaving of Jess. How did Rory know that Jess wasn't going to leave her and that Logan wasn't married and she was the other woman? Okay so the last one she could just ask and it was most likely not plausible, but the fact of the matter is that he could up and leave her for no reason- and that's really a terrifying thought.

"Rory," Logan said gently as he put a comforting arm on Rory's shoulder. She had fallen asleep at her desk and she had missed their date.

She woke up, feeling the pain in her neck and looked at the person who had disturbed her thoughts. A meek smile came upon her lips as she stretched and stole glances at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked seeing her scattered notes and thrown pens.

"I'm fine, what time is it?" she asked not realizing the time.

"It's nine pm sleepy head," he whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine.

"Oh no, our date. I'm sorry Logan, I fell asleep when I was studying and-," she rambled.

"It's okay Ace, you need your rest. Besides, you had a hard week with all those tests and exams, it's not a problem," he gave her a comforting glance and she appreciated his kindness.

"Okay. Well why don't you stay over, we could have a sleepover," she said with child like enthusiasm.

"Well I hardly know you, I mean we've only been dating a month and…" he joked and saw her begin to pout.

"First of all, for a playboy you're quite weird with sleeping here and secondly, that's not what I meant and you know it," she threw a paper ball at him and he laughed lightly.

"Okay, I know- can't blame me for trying though. So, how do we begin, I've never really had a sleepover with a girl before that didn't involve sex," he commented.

"You've slept here plenty of times. Granted we fell asleep studying, but it's the same thing. Come here," she called him to her bed with her finger and lay down under the covers. He stripped down to his boxers and got in beside her, wrapping her in his arms.

"Rory," he cooed in her ear.

"Mmm," she replied sleepily.

"I love you," he whispered. A smile appeared on her lips.

"I love you too Logan," she whispered and they fell asleep next to each other comfortably.

And here the point is proven, fools do rush in, fools in love that is. A month is a short time to fall in love with someone, a really short time in fact. But maybe they're soul mates, maybe it was destiny. The only thing I know is that love is unexpected and that you should expect it when you least expect it.

A/N: So, confused? I bet, but please send your thoughts. The next chapter dabbles in soul mates and destiny!


	5. A Soul Mate and A Friend

**Note to all confused readers: Now, this perception is from my point of view! Sorry if you were confused, but I wanted to change the writing style of this story- so this is what I did- and I apologize!**

If someone were to tell Rory a few months ago, that Logan Huntzberger was her soul mate, she would have fallen to the floor in a peal of laughter. If someone told her that today, she wouldn't be so sure if she'd even laugh, let alone fall on the floor.

What is it about soul mates and why are they our soul mates? Are they the people we are intended to be with from the beginning and if we're good enough, or smart enough we actually meet them?

By definition (oh how handy a dictionary is) "One of two persons compatible with each other in disposition, point of view, or sensitivity." So does this mean that if we're compatible with our best friends say in sensitivity issues, then they double as soul mates? Or do soul mates strictly adhere only to men and women? Why is it that such a simple phrase as "soul mate" has more than one simple meaning?

Soul mates- what a phrase! What is the point of a soul mate? A person to always be there for you, who you work the best with and are perfectly compatible with? Hah! Most of the people we are compatible with, we still fight with constantly or bicker about. We never seem to be happy with anyone- there's always some flaw to them, something that makes them less then perfect, human even.

So, a soul mate is not the perfect person for us, they are just a person we'd get along with. But then why are they labeled soul mate? Aren't we compatible with more than one person? Does this mean we have more than one soul mate?

If we were to compare lovers and friends- two very different relationships yet they seem to affect us the same. With lovers, we sleep with them, tell them our deepest, darkest secrets, and love them even. Friends: we tell them "stuff" (may include secrets) and some of them we even love- in that totally platonic friendship love.

Then with that settled- which is considered the soul mate? The friend or the lover?

The thing is what makes someone our lover is that sexual connection. A friend may be platonic, but we can be more intimate on a spiritual level with them. They're like our safety net when something goes wrong. That's why they would qualify as soul mate- a friend connects with your soul, your passions, your mind- but a lover just connects with your body. The illusion of a spiritual connection is brought through lust and sexual need. Nothing more, maybe something less even.

Another thing crossed Rory's mind as she studied a book for some class- she wasn't paying much attention to it. Why is it that boys can't just come out with their feelings? Why do they have to beat around the bush and when they finally tell you, they move on to the next girl they are attracted to- say your sister?

Luckily Rory didn't have a sister and could shake the gross thoughts of Logan kissing said sister, from her mind. A ring broke Rory's thoughts and she was determined to find it. This was happening too often these days- she had to stop losing her phone.

"Hello?" she said with slight anticipation.

"Ace, darling. How would you like to come out with me tonight?"

"Hmm, do I have a choice?"

"Not entirely,"

"Alright then, when?"

"How about I pick you up in, say, twenty minutes?" he asked hoping she'd be ready.

"But it's only three. How can we have dinner at three?"

"We're not. But we need to leave in twenty minutes in order to have dinner at say, seven." He finished which Rory just scrunched her nose to.

"What?"

"Can you be ready in twenty minutes?" he asked with a growing annoyance. Rory just always asked questions and could never just live and go with what life dealt you.

"Yeah okay. But come bearing coffee." She said with a very serious tone.

"Wouldn't leave without it." And with that he hung up the phone and was off on his way to her home.

Rory had no idea of what to expect- being with Logan had seemed to throw many a curve ball at her. She thought of dressing casually then shook her head remembering all of the LDB events she'd been to with him. Maybe that's where they were going. Then she remembered the time they just went to the park and he made her dress up and she could have shot him. But now was not a time to fret, so she picked out a simple dress that could go casual or fancy and threw her hair up in a quick, messy yet organized do. Then she proceeded to pretty herself ever so slightly.

As if on cue, a knock came at the door and Logan wandered in. As she left her own room she met a very casual Logan with two coffees in tow and a smirk of appreciation.

"Wow Rory. You look stunning!" he barely got out in a whisper. She spun childishly and grabbed a light jacket from the front door.

"So now, where are we off to?" she asked as they headed to the car.

"New York."

"New York? But all I have is this dress and you're taking me to New York?"

"Yup."

"Are we staying over there?"

"Unhuh."

"Are you going to answer me in a full sentence about this?"

"Nope."

She crossed her arms and pouted her lips at him as he opened the car door for her. He handed her the coffee he had in his hand and then got into the other side.

"When are you going to just go with the flow Ror?" he asked as they drove off campus.

"The same day you learn to answer my questions." She shot back happily and sipped at the wonderful coffee Logan had given her.

"Fine. One question- ask wisely," he shot her his signature grin before turning back to the road.

"Are you trying to seduce me into sleeping with you?" she said seriously which caught Logan off guard.

"Of all the questions that's the one you ask?" he looked at her suspiciously and then again turned his gaze to the road.

"Yes, I want to know."

"Rory, first off- we've been dating for about a month and a half and we've already slept together-well actually slept not had sex. So why would you think that me taking you to New York was a way to seduce you?"

"I don't know- you know I'm not ready to go into that right?"

"I know Dean hurt you Rory and we kind of jumped the gun with our relationship, but I mean, come on we fit well together. Like they say- opposites attract. Being together is our destiny- I personally think that life planned it this way. You should just go with the flow, I'd never make you do anything you didn't want to."

"I know Logan, I'm just a bit more guarded these days. You know I'm just trying to make sure I don't get hurt again and we've been moving pretty quickly. I practically live at your house and I sleep over all the time- minus the sex. Is it weird that we don't have sex?"

"It probably is, but as long as we're doing what your comfortable with, why should it matter?" he countered and she smiled happily.

"You know when you said you weren't trying to seduce me I was slightly disappointed," she smirked at him and he merely laughed.

"You never fail to surprise me Ace."

"Hmm…" she took another sip of coffee as they reached the take off strip at a deserted airport.

"Ready Ace?"

"I've never been more ready in my entire life!" she smiled coyly and ran after Logan as he neared the plane preparing for a night of fun and romance.


	6. To Wed and Not To Wed, That Is The Quest...

"Logan, stop…" Rory giggled as he nibbled the tender spots on her neck. He reluctantly pulled back at her wish and grabbed her hand as the plane prepared for take off.

Rory stared out the window at the beautiful scenery as the plane gained momentum and set motion in the air. She looked over to Logan who was staring dreamily at the sky like a five year old on his first air plane ride.

"Tell me what you're thinking…" Rory commanded huskily as she kissed Logan's neck tenderly.

"Well," he began, but his physical urges sent him messages to kiss her rosy lips. He listened to those urges and pulled Rory into a full blown, lip swelling, heat bring, oxygen depriving, fire cracker kiss. She was blown away by the intensity and tried to match, as best she could, the passion that swarmed her body and transfer it into him.

They pulled away only for oxygen and Rory turned away happy and content. _Wasn't the world just fabulous? _Rory heaved a heavy sigh as she turned back to Logan ready for another installment of: Let's see who can kiss the longest, but he just gave her his classic smirk.

"What?" she asked self consciously, checking herself for any problems. Hair: check, lip gloss: gone (now all over Logan), Clothes: still on, though a little sweaty. Everything seemed to be in check so she faced Logan expectantly to which he just chuckled.

"You are so adorable," he said and gave her a sweet kiss to the lips, that even though it was lacking intensity, she could feel the sparks just dying to commence fire to hop from her lips to his and vice versa.

"I already knew that- tell me something I don't know," she said as she slid his arm around her and linked his fingers.

"Let's see…something you don't know…Did you know that Colin is a psych major and just broke up with his girlfriend of three months?" he asked jokingly.

"Surprisingly, I knew both of those things- you have yet to stump me Huntzberger," she smiled and set her head into his chest as he gave her head a light kiss. Her hair smelt like flowers, roses and a soft summer breeze to be exact.

"Well my lovely Rory, I bet I have one thing you don't know," he said confidently causing her to turn her head to look at him from a very uncomfortable, awkward angle.

"Tell, Tell! Please tell me!" she said excitedly sitting up suddenly and nearly bonking his nose with her head.

"Well, I love you and-," he said but was cut off.

"Nope, I knew that already Logan- try again!" she said happily.

"Well like I was saying, I love you and I want to marry you," he said calmly- more calmly then he ever thought he'd be able to.

"What?" she was obviously startled by the news- not so much his confession but the feeling that rested in side of her, she wanted to marry him to.

"I said I want to marry you." He said it more anxiously this time as if hoping for a better response.

"Oh my goodness!" Rory screamed jumping into his arms. She kissed him furiously and they rolled onto the cabin floor of the expensive private plane. Suddenly she stopped and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he almost laughed but her face was crunched up in confusion.

"Are we engaged or were you just stating you wanted to marry me?" she asked as she sat up and played with her fingers nervously.

"I didn't ask you yet- that was a statement, but by your reaction, I think you feel the same way," he smiled cockily which gave him a deserved smack.

"Baby, of course I want to marry you, but we are only second year Yale and we have our whole lives ahead of us, you know?" she asked making sure he understood.

"Whoa, it's like you took the words from my mouth Ace- I feel the exact same way about this. I love you and I do want to marry you, just not now! Relief!" he smirked and pulled her back down to his level.

"Logan," Rory giggled as she met his level and began a series of very passionate kisses.

_Why is it that we strive for that one relationship that is forever with all the passion and glory of the first few months but then when we are actually met with said commitment, we pull away and try to distance ourselves from it? Now this isn't the case of Rory and Logan, they really do love each other and are preparing to be together, they just want to grow together. Whatever that means!_

_Marriage is a complicated matter because it seals the deal forever- or until the marriage can be annulled, divorced- kaput! How is it that couples love spending time together- but when that question of marriage and taking it to the next level appears they instantly cool off or dive in head first. It seems to be from one extreme to the other- marriage or no. What ever happened to just being neutral like good ol' Rory and Logan. They know what they want; they just don't want it right now when they are still in school. Whatever! They are part of the elite few who actually know what they want in life- most of us spend decades trying to find something remotely close to what they have, but alas we never find it. Or at least almost never…_

**A/N: Next chapter- I'm bringing in a new couple to change it around a bit!!!**


	7. I Thought Your Middle Name Was Leigh?

**A/N: I do beg your forgiveness for leaving this one for quite so long. I had a whole other story written in the meantime and just haven't had time with past exams and school projects. Not to mention that fact that I didn't know what to do with this. Please enjoy though, and as always review!**

"Logan, don't you think your parents will be mad that we had sex on their private plane?" Rory giggled, slightly blunt for her- but she decided she wanted to be a little less predictable these days.

"They'll never know," Logan waved his arm in front of them, as they lay on the floor, covered by a single blanket staring up at the ceiling.

"Okay Mr. Know it All!" she giggled again and snuggled under his arm. "Do you know where my dress went?"

"Hmm, let's do a recap. You me kissing on the chairs, then the floor, clothes discarded," he made a throwing motion surprisingly close to what had happened. _Who says we're oblivious to everything around us when we're having the best god damn sex of our lives? And who knew predictable, perfect in the eyes of the world, type girls were so wild in bed? Obviously Logan knew. _

"Oh, I see that dress of mine," Rory exclaimed as she sat up to grab it. "Now what about that underwear?" she put a pensive finger to her chin and looked around the aircraft.

"Must you put it back on? I mean, that skirt you were wearing is easily accessible, say when we reach the hotel, for an easy to go time…" Logan laughed at Rory's disgusted face. "I'm joking, it's right here," he lifted her bra and panties off the floor and she snatched them self consciously.

"Thanks," she blushed_- back to the old Rory_.

"No problem, now let's see, my boxers would be, ah," he grabbed them from behind one of the seats and dressed himself easily as did Rory.

A loud speaker buzzed above them and they quickly fixed themselves as the voice began, "Please take your seats as we make our descent into New York. Thank you, and enjoy your stay."

"You know this was fun," Rory laughed as she buckled herself into the seat next to Logan.

"It was indeed. You know, I have never had so much fun on an airplane before," he said with a child like grin.

"I find that hard to believe with your dirty, if not impressive reputation Mr. Huntzberger," she said dryly.

"Well you, Miss Gilmore, are just going to have to believe it! Did I tell you how pretty you look with your hair like that?" He asked in an abrupt subject change, meanwhile brushing away a tendril of curls that hung in her face.

"You know that we Gilmores' are the masters of subject change and that didn't even get by me. But I suppose I'll allow this one to slip- but just this once," she added seductively as she pecked his lips.

"How very gracious of you. And to what do I owe the honor of your courteous mood?" he asked, if only to humor her.

"Oh this trip to New York I suppose. I haven't been in awhile and I did figure that since your paying for it you do deserve something in return," she batted her eyelashes and gave him a contagious smile.

"Oh how I'd love to know how that crazy mind of yours works!" he fell back into his seat as the plane scratched across the landing pad and came to a halt. "And now, my dear Ace, the real fun begins!" his eyes flashed mischievous as he offered his arm to Rory.

"Thank you kind sir," she nodded curtly at him and proceeded to exit the plane, tightly pressed to his side.

"Ah smell that Ace?" he asked as he took a deep breath of the New York air.

Rory scrunched her nose in disgust as she took a deep whiff of what Logan seemed to enjoy so much. Her expression turned to confusion as she spoke, "What the pollution, the surrounding and ever present smell of exhaust, or that the garbage dump is approximately ten meters from where we stand?"

He merely laughed at her observations. "No Rory, the smell of adventure that lurks around us! I love coming here, its so much…fun. There's just so much trouble to get into that I can barely contain myself," he winked at her as her look turned curious, then she broke into a smile.

"Please do contain yourself! The last thing we need is to be arrested for indecent exposure before returning to our very respected place of education- the almighty Yale," it was her turn to wink, which brought a light chuckle to his lips. The sound made Rory smile and she sighed deeply as Logan led her to the awaiting limo.

"Oh a limo! To what do I owe to this true delight?" she asked cutely.

"Only that you accompany me the entire night and don't ask questions," he replied and opened the door for her to slide in.

"That's asking a lot from a Gilmore. Not to mention the fact that a good reporter always asks questions and needless to say I'm striving to be an amazing reporter which means more questions on top of the questions a good reporter would ask!" she exclaimed all in one breath causing Logan to look at her curiously.

"How you just said all that in one breath never ceases to amaze me. Though if you were to be challenged in such an art form, the only other woman that could take you on would be Stephanie. She'd give you quite the run for your money," Logan gave her a smile and grabbed her hand.

"Well I would like to try that out sometime, seeing as how I learned from the best."

"The best being?" he paused.

"My mother,"

"Of course, the infamous Lorelai Gilmore, the woman who teaches all, to young Jedi Rory," he said in a mock announcer voice. She chuckled at his attempt of the voice and laughed even harder when he feigned hurt.

"My, my isn't someone sensitive this evening," she noted aloud as his hurt turned to sheer contentment.

"You know I only jest with you. How could anyone be hurt or upset in the company of such a lovely, adorable, witty, intelligent companion as yourself?"

"And you're laying on the flattery pretty thick tonight. Is there something I should know about? Is there something that I'm going to completely despise and you're just buttering be up so I won't be so upset later?" Rory's heart began to race as the panic of despising what they'd be doing tonight arose.

"What did I say about the questions?" he smiled at her as she smacked his arm playfully.

"I said it'd be nearly impossible," she added before he spoke again.

"Oh ye of little faith! Don't you trust me?" he asked, feigning worry once again.

"Of course I trust you. I just don't so much trust that mischievous look in your eye," she responded, her eyes beaming with playfulness.

"Okay, to end the worry- though I keep telling you that you'll never feel free unless you live on the edge- we aren't doing anything you hate. Actually it's quite the contrary. And don't worry, nothing illegal either!" he added, noting that the panic was erased from her face after his words sunk in.

Her eyes glowed with excitement and her body language had done a complete three hundred and sixty degrees. The once slouched shoulders had erected and her nervous lip biting had turned into a broad smile. Logan's fingers drummed along the palm of her hand as she leaned her weight against him.

"So where's the first stop?" she asked curiously. He gave her a look that said 'hey-I-thought-I-said-no-questions' and in turn hers turned apologetic. "Sorry, forgot the no question rule," she smiled weakly up at him and a pang of guilt hit his stomach immediately.

"You know you have a knack for making me feel guilty with even the smallest of circumstances," he wrapped his arm around her waist as she snuggled in closer.

"I know Logan, as I told you before I learned from the best," her tone was playful and he smiled as the mere caress of her words hit his ear.

"When was the last time I told you I loved you?"

"Hmm," she put a pensive finger to her lips and began to think.

"Not a good sign if you have to think about it," he added contritely. "Well Rory, I love you," he turned to her as her body tensed slightly. A smile swept across her lips and her blue eyes sparkled even in the dim lit car.

"Aww I love you too Logan. You know, I'll never get tired of saying that to you," she pressed her lips to his softly then let her head fall to his shoulder as a satisfied sigh escaped her lips.

The car came to a halt not too many moments later and Rory had to be shaken awake. _Apparently all this love tired her out!_ Logan kissed her lips tenderly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey sleepy head," he gave her a soft smile as she sat up.

"Hello handsome. You know I enjoy waking up with you beside me," she smiled and stretched her tired arms in front of her.

"Okay, so we're at the hotel, care to take a look?" he asked as the driver opened the door for them.

"I'd be delighted to," She stepped out of the car with Logan after her and stared up in awe at the beautiful sight of the Plaza Hotel. "Whoa!"

"Only the best for the best looking gal on the street!" he said in his very best rendition of a New Yorker's accent.

"And the adventure begins," she muttered to herself while taking his offered hand.

They walked up into the hotel lobby and checked in quickly, as dropping the Huntzberger or Gilmore name usually comes with quick service. They strolled leisurely through the grand hotel and took their time going up to the penthouse suite. As they opened the big wooden doors, Rory was amazed at what she saw.

The room, or rather apartment, was decorated elegantly, with long cream curtains and blood red accents. The leather couch was a luxurious brown, situated close to the already bright burning fire. The coffee table was elegantly carved to match the mantle and that was just the living room. As Rory took the time to explore each room she was met with more and more surprises of modern furniture and themes.

"So this place is a complete shit hole," she commented dryly, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I know, it's absolutely absurd that we'd have to stay in such a place," he played along.

"And I mean this leather couch, just what were they thinking of this…oh that's comfy," she said as she lay down closing her eyes. Logan noticed this and leapt from his spot.

"Oh no Ace, no time to sleep. We have much to explore and discover. We haven't even had dinner yet," he added with a smile.

"I suppose I can put off the sleeping for awhile. So dinner?" she asked.

"We have to change first,"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Rory asked looking down at the Kelly green dress that was adorning her body.

"You look amazing, I meant I need to change because where we're going we are required to dress up," he added.

"Ah, Mr. Huntzberger, you expected me to dress up to go to dinner?"

"I knew you'd remember my curve balls," he said with a wink

"I love dress up! Now how fancy are we talking here? On a scale from MacDonalds fancy to 'I'm-not-getting-married-but-want-to-look-hotter-than-the-bride' fancy?" she asked in all seriousness.

Logan broke into laughter and her seriousness turned into a menacing glare. He abruptly couched to attempt to end the laughter. "I'd say a few notches down from the latter. Think slightly less formal then your coming out party. You look amazing in that dress, I'm glad you chose it," he smiled at her.

"I just wish it wasn't all creased from the plane," her smiled turned into a pout.

"How about we get it pressed? I can get that done for you in less than a half hour. Go get a robe on and give me your dress, I'll call the hotel service immediately," he said as she grabbed a fuzzy robe and gave Logan her dress.

He made the call and they'd agreed to come pick it up and have it pressed immediately. "Now to the matter of me getting changed!" he rubbed his hands together and grabbed a big suit bag from the closet that had been hung up before they arrived.

"You had a suit waiting for you?" she asked.

"Of course, I sent it yesterday,"

"How'd you know I would agree to this date?"

"Call it inkling," he winked at her.

"Ah, well I'm going to go take a shower while my dress is being pressed. I feel kind of dirty," she winked back at him and made her way into the bathroom while stripping down and turning on the water. She was brisk and washed her hair if only to make restyling easier. She blow dried her hair, with the drier supplied and re-pinned it up on her head. Grabbing the little make up she'd brought, she reapplied it to her face and left the bathroom in her fuzzy robe. Her dress was laid out for her on the chair by the door and she grabbed it, changing into it quickly. She heard a knock on the door and opened it.

"De javu," he said with a smile. "And might I add you look stunning,"

"And you clean up nicely as well," she replied taking his arm in her usual routine.

"Are you ready for a night filled with fun?"

"Fun? That's my middle name!" she threw her head back in laughter.

"And all this time I thought it was Leigh. Who would have guessed?" he played along and they strolled out of their hotel for an interesting night on the town.


End file.
